


A Fairytale my Father Once Told Me

by Naome



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naome/pseuds/Naome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bahnche Anton, an Au Ra Raen scholar, forms an unexpected friendship with Haurchefant de Fortemps after working together in searching for the Enterprise. Although the relationship at first is mostly one-sided on Haurchefant's part, Bahnche learns to return the same warm feelings over the course of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold Climate, (Much Too) Warm Host

**Author's Note:**

> This may not be the fanfic for people who want to insert their PC (Player Character) into the Warrior of Light character because I put my character in it. Also it starts pretty slow because I really wanna show just how long (and dense I was personally) it took me to finally notice that maybe Haurchefant wanted to be more than friends. He gave you a chocobo for crying out loud. One he raised himself. Maybe that's an Ishgardian courtship thing??? This is also like 30% fluff right now but wait for after chapter 4!!!

                It had been an unusual outcome; when I first arrived at the bitterly cold place of Camp Dragonhead, I held no expectations of being met with hospitality and friendliness. Ever since the Calamity, the Ishgardians had become infamous for their outright disregard for outside relations, evident by their withdrawal from the Eorzean Alliance. While Gridania, Limsa Lominsa, and Ul’dah all sought to rebuild their own cities and their international relationships, the Ishgardians only focused on themselves. Shrouded by the snow, they hid away from everyone else.

                And so, they had a natural instinct to distrust foreigners. If the capital had no need to upkeep outside relations, the people were not expected to be outwardly either. Yet, as I stare at the blue-haired Elezen in front of me who was talking with such eagerness with Alphinaud, the stereotype of the cold Ishgardian melted slowly.

                “Ah, is that how you mean to enter Garuda’s domain? I have not heard of that before I had talked to you, Alphinaud,” Haurchefant de Fortemps said with a gleam in his eye. He was smiling at my friend who was sitting across him at his huge desk.

                “The theory, I admit at first, seemed too unlikely in its results for us to try it as a method. However, given the circumstances and the lack of alternative tools, I believed it would be the best method we have now in order to get to Garuda to slay her. Mayhaps, I told Bahnche, it would be a good opportunity to test out the power of corrupted crystals!”

                Haurchefant took a quick glance at me at the mention of my name and I diverted my gaze elsewhere. I began to examine the wall next to me, fumbling with my hands in my coat’s pockets. I was still unsure of how to approach the young lord and his friendly disposition.

                “It is naught but work when it comes to the slaying of primals, and Garuda, so far, has given us much more trouble than either Ifrit or Titan,” Alphinaud sighed and shrugged his shoulders, the rustling of his heavy coat I could hear, “Yet, our dear friend Bahnche has always the patience and might to take down a primal. I have complete faith she shall not falter with Garuda. All we need, however, is a path and the means to pave it for her.”

                “My, my, what a brave character!” Haurchefant hailed, a thin coat of mischief in his voice, “What else does she do besides the business of slaying gods?”

                “Well…” here, I heard Alphinaud’s voice falter a little as his last syllable faded into silence. I took a quick look in his direction and saw that his face was blank. He had no ready answer for Haurchefant and I felt myself blush a little at it. To myself, I repeated the question; _what else_ did I do besides killing primals?

                Haurchefant gave a light chuckle and began his teasing of my friend, “Nothing, as I can gather from your lack of answer? What a shame! I would think she knew at least a few frivolities. Surely she does not constantly think about the realm’s needs every second of the day?”

                My shoulders tensed up a little as Alphinaud shrugged his. I was not quite used to this friendly teasing as I had been in the company of straightforward Alphinaud Leveilleur ever since I had joined the Scions of Seventh Dawn. I felt Haurchefant turn his head towards me.

                “Well, she does do a quite amount of reading,” Alphinaud finally piped up, “She has taken up helping a marauder in Limsa Lominsa in recovering the lost healing arts of the Nymian civilization.”

                “Ah! The Nymians? I think I have come upon that word once or twice when I did my studies as a young boy… Interesting,” Haurchefant replied, his tone finally returning to a somewhat more serious sound.

                It had been the third night since we arrived at Camp Dragonhead in search for the _Enterprise_. Cid Garlond was still out and about looking for any scraps of information when I headed back to Haurchefant’s headquarters to catch some warmth. I could feel the eerie touches of the bitter cold on my skin and on my scales, and I shivered at the thought of ever finding the misfortune to be stuck without shelter during a blizzard.

                The sun had already gone down for the day and only fires lit the camp. The fireplace inside the headquarters still crackled loudly and the flames danced wildly, radiating the warmth which so many sought. Between the cold of the climate and the warmth of our hospitable host, I had to adapt quickly in order to find the airship.

                “I’m heading off to bed now,” I voiced to Haurchefant and Alphinaud, wanting to avoid any more indirect teasing from the host and to save Alphinaud from any more awkwardness, “Good night to you two. We shall continue with more inquiries at the Observatorium upon your suggestion earlier, Ser Haurchefant.”

                With that, I gave both of them a wave and headed to my private quarters to sleep.


	2. Over a Mug of Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice melts rather slowly. But perhaps, things that are worth cherishing require more work to get to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward guest trying to interact with a friendly host? It's gonna be like that for a bit more so hang on tight.

                 After a good night’s rest, I rose in my bed and made myself ready for the upcoming day. I brushed my pink hair neatly, put them up into two braids, and washed my face. I headed out of my room to head to the hearth of Haurchefant’s headquarters to await any possible news. He had offered to make his own inquiries around the settlement in aid for our search for the _Enterprise_ , and knowing that he was a figure of authority here, I surely believed he would yield more information than if I had done the asking.

                 The clouds were absent in the morning’s skies, yet I believed that it would surely snow later in the day. The sun was barely rising up when I entered through the huge wooden doors of the headquarters. Opposite of me in the doorway, sitting in his great chair behind a huge desk, was Haurchefant.

                 At such an early hour, I would not have expected him to be up already considering that I heard his conversations drift off into later hours last night.

                 “Ah, Bahnche, good morning to you! I had not expected for you to get up so early. If I had known, I would have had the cooks begin cooking breakfast! Come, join me at my desk. Let us chat for awhile before the others rise.”

                 He beamed at me and beckoned me over to sit at one of the small wooden chairs in front of his desk. I only gave him a nod and walked over to seat. As I scanned his desk, I noticed piles of paperwork, some spilled ink, one or two writing feather pens, and a mug filled with a hot liquid. I took a quick sniff of the air and guessed that it was a mug of hot chocolate.

                 “My, my, you have rather a pair of wandering eyes. Tell me, friend, what piques your interest so much?” he asked, lightness and friendliness ever present in his voice, as he noticed my looking.

                 “Ah… well… You seem to have a lot of paperwork to do here. I… do not think I would have expected that?” my voice was unsure. I honestly had no idea how to begin a conversation with him. I felt my face flush a little.

                 “I see. There are great amounts of recordkeeping to do around here. Foods, supplies, clothing, all the like. It is my responsibility to make sure that all soldiers here have enough to survive the bitter wrath of the cold,” he paused and looked me in the eyes before continuing, “But, enough of me, my friend. I remember details of my conversation with the young lord last night. Pray tell me, what else do you do besides killing primals?”

                 I could see a gleam of curiosity in his eyes but also felt that he was continuing to tease me a little. I held my stoic face and replied, without losing too much composure to the subtle teasing, “I have been helping my friend, Alka Zolka, recover the lost arts of Nymian scholars. Ah, I am sure Alphinaud had already told you about that. Besides that, I…” my voice trailed off.

                 As if he sensed that I was struggling with providing an answer, he quickly swooped in, “Ah, yes, yes! I do remember him telling that. I suppose that babysitting Alphinaud is also one of your things to do besides primal hunting too, yes?” his chuckle followed soon after.

                 “Oh my,” I quickly replied, unable to help myself from smiling a little at some fun at Alphinaud’s expense. Thank the Twelve he wasn’t here.

                 “I can tell, though, that you two are rather close,” he began to eye me with an air as if he wanted to extract as much information about me as possible just by merely looking.

                 “Is aught amiss about that?” I shyly asked.

                 “Naught is amiss, my friend. I am rather curious, though, as to how you began your job as a primal slayer.”

                 “It is a rather long story. It begins somewhere far away from Gridania, Ul’dah, Limsa Lominsa, and Ishgard, actually,” I began, inhaling a deep breath before continuing, “Conflict with the Garleans had wreaked havoc upon my home. Finding peace in the way we lived day to day was becoming difficult. As soon as they were able, my parents sent me away with other youngsters so that we could travel to a safer place.”

                 The smile on his face faded away and he tilted his head a little, still looking at me with those blue eyes of his. “The Garleans are a rather nasty lot, are they not? Pray forgive me for interrupting you with a frivolous remark. Do go on, if you want.”

                 I gave him a nod and continued, my face still remaining at a neutral expression, “I had heard stories from the people who were traveling with us who have taken the road many times already. These stories glorified the trade of the adventurer with details of places they have traveled to and riches they have amassed from helping others. Fortune and some fragment of peace that was so rare at home enticed so many of the youngsters, including me. And so, when I arrived at the docks which held the ship that would take me to Limsa Lominsa, I decided that I wanted to try my hand at being an adventurer.”

                 From there, I told him about how I had stumbled upon Y’shtola when I was making some rather mundane investigations compared to the current search for the _Enterprise_ to slay a primal. After meeting the Miqo’te, I eventually met the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, Alphinaud and his sister Alisaie, and Cid Garlond. As I recounted the details of the fiery fight I had with Ifrit and the earth-shaking battle with Titan, he did not take his eyes off of me and continued to ask questions or make witty remarks.

                 “And you see, I had to run a great many errands in order to unlock vital information to defeat Titan. It was a rather ridiculous long list!” I exclaimed with much more enthusiasm than when I had begun to converse with him. “And to think that among those errands was to… retrieve a piece of cheese that was so awful smelling too. I think I had to wash those set of clothes thoroughly and did not wear them for a week since the lingering stench was a bit unbearable.”

                 “But it is no rare occurrence for you to be left soaked in the blood of primals and their beastly followers, yes?” he laughed.

                 I shook my head and gave him a frown. “That usually does not happen. When primals die, they tend to just disappear into the wind—”

                 “I was just teasing, my friend,” he replied, gesturing for me to shake off his most recent reply. He had drunk his mug of hot chocolate empty. Through the tall windows, the sun’s rays had already crashed onto the stone floor beneath us.

                 I looked over as I heard the big doors swing open and stood up when I saw Alphinaud walking into the building.

                 “I bid you good morning, young sir,” Haurchefant energetically greeted from behind his desk.

                 “The same sentiments to you, Ser Haurchefant,” was the polite reply from Alphinaud.

                 “Bahnche, I must say it had been a morning well spent talking with you. I had no knowledge that primal slayer was a good chatter,” he winked at me and gave one of his signature light chuckles, “But now, we must go back to the day’s matters and find that little airship of yours!”

                 With that said, he beckoned over Alphinaud to his desk. As he began to talk about the information he received with Alphinaud and me, I could not help but stare a little at his face. Upon a closer examination, he held some handsome features with how his cheekbones prominently popped outwards. The shape of his eyes made him look a little sinister if his hospitable glow was not present to provide some sort of sentimental comfort amidst the cruel winters found only in Ishgard.

            Perhaps making an unusual friend would not be so bad, I thought to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe they'll share a mug of hot chocolate in the near future. /clutches heart


	3. Upon Halone's Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Courage wore many faces, and to know the worth of an act of bravery is left to the person who carried it out and those who were there to watch it."
> 
> An infatuation is, in most cases, a fleeting emotion. Or so she would hope.

                 Stray claws had scratched me during the heat of the battle. A transformed heretic was the last thing I expected when Haurchefant and I rushed into the trial of Lord Francel. We made quick work of the beast and made sure that everyone was safe before I noticed the blood dripping from my side.

                 Staring at the red snow beneath my feet, I calmly looked up at Haurchefant.

                 “You’ve been wounded,” was all he could say in a soft voice. The shock of the heretic’s transformation seemed to linger on his mind still just as it had with me. In a few seconds though, he was practically yelling.

                 “Bahnche! You’re wounded! Come, let us go back! You need treatment!”

                 I began to feel the sting of my wounds. From its feel, it was not too deep, but if it was not treated in this cold, it could turn into something worse. Haurchefant, his body jolted by his burning desire to help me, began to make his way towards me and extended his arms. He wanted to carry me back to camp. I felt a little lightheaded and my legs shook a little.

                 I held up one hand and used the other to try to stop the bleeding. I shook my head and looked down on the snow to avoid his eyes, “I can walk on my own… In fact, I can heal myself actually.”

                 Hanging onto my waist was my codex, and using my free hand, I unbuckled it from my belt and opened it up. I began to mouth some silent incantations and the red letters of the Nymian language began rotating around the book until I suddenly dropped to my knees.

                 “Bahnche! Let me help you!” I felt his arms lift me up so I stood on my feet again.

                 “What in the world is happening?” I managed to sputter. I took off the hand I was using to cover my wound and examined it. There was my blood mixed with some mysterious purple liquid. It bubbled a little.

                 “Poison, my friend. We shall get you an antidote and patch up that nasty wound now. You may protest but I shall carry you back. Dravanian poison works too well, unfortunately,” Haurchefant quickly took out a bandage and wrapped my wound with it as tightly as possible.

                 Before I could actually protest in him doing such a thing as carrying me back to camp, we were already half way there. To do such protesting now would only be of inconvenience to both of us. In his arms, I bobbed up and down as he took each step in the snow. I heard the sound of his chainmail clinking along with his metallic boots. My face was blushing a little from being so close to him, and so I found some solace from further embarrassment in simply looking down at my bandages.

                 It only took about ten more minutes until we arrived back at camp. Haurchefant carried me up to the second floor of infirmary and helped me into a bed. I could definitely feel the effects of the poison now as my vision blurred constantly and I felt nauseous. My stomach was churning and my arms and legs were shaking under the coarse blanket.

                 I did not even attempt to lift my head to scan the room around me. I remained lying down, straining my ears to catch Haurchefant’s voice talking so furiously fast with one of the healers.

                 “You have the antidote, right, for the purple one?” Haurchefant worriedly asked.

                 “Yes, Ser Haurchefant, we do. I’ll go quickly fetch it now. How long ago was she poisoned?”

                 “About… half an hour ago. Please do hurry, my friend. Upon Halone’s will!” he called after the healer after the sounds of rapid footsteps faded off into the distance.

                 I felt myself slipping into a deep sleep. Haurchefant made his way to my bed and looked at me, worry overflowing in his eyes. “You look terrible! Do not worry… We’ll cure you soon…”

                 My eyes closed and the only color which remained was black.

...

                 “A few days is all she needs to fully recover. Maybe less if what you say about her being a healer is true.”

                 “Ah, I see, I see. Many thanks to you, savior of my dear friend Bahnche here. If I call for further assistance, I assure that you shall respond with haste?”

                 “Of course, Ser Haurchefant. It is the best favor I could give to the leader of Camp Dragonhead.”

                 “Haha, and to think I expected you to be a bit more reluctant to heal a foreigner who you have never seen before… I suppose my anxieties about that should melt away now. All there is left to do is to wait for her to open her eyes…”

                 “She will be fine, I assure you. I shall take my leave now. If I am needed, simply just send someone for me. Although she is a foreigner, she deserves the least to be saved from the brink of death, do you think not?”

                 “True, true. Well, I bid you farewell. Many thanks again for being a godsend.”

                 At the sound of a door closing, my eyelids fluttered open. The lighting in the room flooded into my eyes as I focused my vision onto the green-tinted stone ceiling above me. My chapped lips were painfully stretched as I opened my mouth to inhale. As I tried to hold my breath, my chest ached and I exhaled to relieve the pain.

                 I was alive after such an ordeal. To think a god slayer would come so close to the realm of death because of a surprise. I remained where I was and looked over at Haurchefant’s back; he was still eying the closed door, one hand placed underneath his chin as if he was in deep thought.

                 He twirled around, the absence of clinking chainmail present as he was only wearing the woolen clothes under them. I closed my mouth as our eyes met and only continued to stare at him.

                 “Bahnche!” he exclaimed as he released a sigh of relief, “By the Twelve! You gave me a good scare there! Alphinaud should be here soon to check on you. The poor boy must be fretting mightily at the news…” he blinked a few times and came closer to the bedside. He took his seat on a chair set nearby and held my hand.

                 As I felt the warm touch of his palm on mine, I blushed a little. I gingerly moved my fingers in his hold to make sure that I could use my hand still. I remained silent, feeling too fatigued to put any sound towards my thoughts. I nodded a little to let him know I was not simply ignoring him.

                 “You must be tired still! Ah, my apologies, my dear friend! You see, I am in quite a fit of anxious excitement seeing you lying in bed after being poisoned! Great tidings do come though as the antidote seems to help quite a bit.”

                 Mustering up a bit of strength, I opened my chapped lips, “How long was I out?”

                 He shot me a smile yet by the furrowing of his brows, he was still visibly worried. “A few hours at best, my friend. You really did scare me there.”

                 I took my gaze off him and turned it towards the ceiling. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and inhaled a deep breath of air. This time, I was able to hold it for a few more seconds before I slowly exhaled it. As the air left my mouth, I could feel my blood running throughout my entire body and the heat of the fire lamp burning on the bedside table. I was alive.

                 “Where is my book, by the way, Haurchefant? I can heal myself right now so I am not bedridden for tomorrow’s ventures…”

                 “Ah, here,” he said, fumbling through his sack of belongings and brandishing my codex, “Here you go, Bahnche.”

                 I slowly sat up in bed, feeling my back muscles ache a little as I lifted them bit by bit. I inhaled and exhaled deeply once again to keep my body under control, not letting panic flood my head from the shocks of pain travelling throughout my nerves.

                 “You look a bit pale. Maybe you should rest a bit more…” Haurchefant worriedly voiced, putting a hand on my shoulder.

                 I turned towards him and shook my head, “I shall be fine. In the face of illness, one of the best medicines is calmness. In that way, your head remains clear so that you are able to find a cure for your ailments.” I gave him a small smile.

                 He flushed a little and removed his hand from my shoulder. He pursed his lips and looked as if he engaged in deep thought. After a minute of silence, he opened his mouth, “Pray show me then how the Nymians perform their healing. You have been studying that, yes?”

                 I blinked a few times at him and then nodded. “I have been. Well, I shall show you then,” I briefly replied, opening my codex. “There is a way to remove ailments such as poison and paralysis, but I could not do it in time apparently before the poison took a huge toll on me. However, since it is weak now, I can use magic to get rid of the remnants still flowing in my bloodstream.”

                 Upon my last word, I closed my eyes and flattened both of my palms onto the pages of the book. Focusing my mind, I let my thoughts wander exclusively to expelling any unwanted toxic substances in my body. At these thoughts, the images of Eos and Selene hovering gracefully over me and showering me with shimmering lights meant to heal became prominent. As these lights grew brighter, I could feel their warmth wrapping itself around my body and the feeling of having the poison being sucked out of my skin’s pores.

                 Finally, I opened my eyes and closed the book promptly. A flash of light filled the room for a brief second, prompting Haurchefant to close his eyes quickly. When he opened his eyes, he blinked at me with his mouth gaping a little. I began my deep breathing exercises again to regain my hold on the reality around me, the images of Eos and Selene fading away into the void of my mind.

                 “What a beautiful but blinding light! You look much better now. Color has returned to your lips and cheeks, the part that lacks the scales at least,” he teased a little. He looked like a child who had just witnessed a magic trick and is painfully curious as to how it could be possible.

                 “I do feel better, yes,” I admitted to him, nodding. “I believe I can walk on my own now and Alphinaud has no need to visit me. It seems he is taking a bit of time to arrive here though.”

                 “I think it would be rude to leave this room empty to the shock of an already fearful Alphinaud,” he voiced, putting his chin on one of his hands. His elbow was resting on his knees as he looked at me. “It is wise to wait then to not add any more nerves to the poor boy.”

                 I closed my eyes and nodded in agreement. Confound it all is what he would say if he did not find his poisoned friend in the room she was supposed to be in. That would surely send him into a panic.

                 “I have been curious for awhile now, Bahnche,” Haurchefant began to say, leaning closer towards me. I jumped back a little where I was in my bed. “You made mention of your previous home being afflicted with the evils of the Garleans. Where do you hail from, exactly?”

                 “Very far from here,” was my initial reply. I blinked at him and began to blush a little. “Ah, I should be more specific in my answer I guess?” I chuckled nervously.

                 “You do not have to tell me if you do not wish to. Perhaps it is a secret best held hidden in the shadows?”

                 “Ah, it is not at all, actually! You see, I am not used to being asked that sort of question. That would be my fault then,” small droplets of sweat began to appear on my forehead. Of course, I thought to myself, he meant no harm at all in asking me where I was from. “Othard, the continent of Othard. Now that I reflect upon on it, it is a great surprise that I have made it all the way here to Eorzea.”

                 “I have only heard stories of fantasy about Othard. I never have met anyone who actually hailed from there, save you of course,” he tilted his head at me, “The journey must have been long and arduous. Even before you become an adventurer, you had already showcased streaks of courage!” with the increased pitch in his voice, he smiled to further express his excitement and admiration.

                 “I suppose…” I gave a nervous chuckle. This was my shy reply and frankly, I had no idea of what else to say. “I specifically came from Doma. Alas, I have heard naught since from my parents nor the people who remained behind me. I had been one of the lucky few who were led to another continent when opportunity presented itself. I wish that at least some of our leaders were able to go… But they prioritized us, the young ones.” I sighed.

                 “For them to invest in individuals like you, for them to send you to somewhere else with a future that may lack Garleans, it was not a dire mistake!” he remarked in an effort to comfort me. “See now what you have become to the people of Eorzea, based on Alphinaud’s accounts of your heroic deeds: you have become a beacon of hope, a person who will strike down a primal that threatens the realm’s fragile peace.

                 “Children shall look up to you and the three nations shall also look to you to help them in times of great need. You had started in obscurity and strife, yet you have risen to the occasion and have made a fitting reputation for your courage. That is, my friend, a rather admirable feat.”

                 “You speak as if I had saved the world many times, yet I have only saved it two times so far by killing two primals, mind you,” I replied, laughing a little. News of my heroic deeds were commonly met with admiring eyes and awe-inspired promises to become a profiled adventurer from young Eorzeans, yet I had no firsthand experience of the enthusiasm and exultation Haurchefant was exhibiting. My face flushed quite a bit, betraying my desire to hide my embarrassment.

                 “Still, that is better than none, my dear Bahnche! In the ideal world, somehow news of your adventuring business will find their way to your parents’ ears. If that does happen, and by Halone’s will I hope it does even though it may be nigh impossible, I would hope that they are filled to the brim with pride for their daughter.”

                 I looked down at my hands placed neatly on the blanket. I began to fidget with the cloth, feeling a pang of sadness and anxiety in my chest. “I hope to see my parents again, Haurchefant. I miss them terribly,” I softly replied.

                 “Ah, my apologies for bringing them up without consideration!”

                 “There is no need for an apology. You meant it in good heart,” I looked up at him and smiled sadly at him. “In the ideal world, I would hope that they are safe and that there will be a day where we can reunite. They are rather brave people, just as brave as me, if not more.”

                 “I shall pray to Halone tomorrow for a chance for that blessing to happen. You truly deserve it.”

                 The abundance of kindness in his words are on the road to make the pink in my cheeks remain there forever. I cleared my throat, finding a chance to turn the conversation’s focus from me to him. “How about your parents? Where are they now?”

                 “My father, Count Fortemps, is in Ishgard as of now. His health is rather good for his age and he wastes no time in preparing my two other brothers for the harsh shackles of nobility and being a soldier for the Holy See. May Halone bless him many more years. As for my mother…” his voice trailed off and a dark expression spread across his face.

                 “Ah… I apologize if that was not a good topic to shed light onto…”

                 “Pray do not worry too much about it, my friend. I loved my mother very much, but she now resides within Halone’s halls now,” he did not sigh but his voice felt heavy. “Yet, she was rather colorful from what I can remember. Sweet in temperament, yet strong as steel. Even when the world around her seemed to crumble, she stood as a great pillar of strength,” he paused and examined me.

                 I tilted my head at him, wondering why he was looking at me with such intensity.

                 “I had made it a goal for myself, Bahnche, to meet people who were courageous like my mother was,” he whispered to me. He continued to look at me, and although I was a bit unnerved by it, I felt no compulsion to tell him to stop.

                 “Have you found someone with that quality? Her bravery sounds rather rare in the world nowadays. You would have no trouble finding it in my home of Doma, though, I admit that.”

                 “Mayhaps one person,” was his simple reply as he shone a smile at me. I had a feeling I knew who this person was but did not want to pry any more.

                 As night fell on Camp Dragonhead, we continued to converse with each other until Alphinaud barged in breathlessly.

                 As Alphinaud asked for the exact details as to how I sustained my injuries, I drifted off to thinking about the different forms of courage that you would see throughout your entire life. I thought of the bravery exemplified by Haurchefant’s late mother and the ones I saw when I lived in Doma when I was extremely young. Courage wore many faces, and to know the worth of an act of bravery is left to the person who carried it out and those who were there to watch it.

                 To Haurchefant, his witnessing of his mother’s courage in a bitter world transformed into a concrete opinion of how brave people should carry themselves. With this form of evaluation, he had studied me closely and had decided to pour many words of admiration into my being even though he had only known me a few days.

                 Yet, I had a feeling that there was more to his fondness for me. I set aside those thoughts for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will our protagonist ever notice this raging crush this Elezen has on her??? Find out on next week's episode!


	4. Perhaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I felt that with him, I wasted no words and no sentiments; they were released into the world for someone to catch them in their ears, mind, and heart... [I] let myself admit that I would miss him, even if only a little."
> 
> As someone who must tend to the aches of the realm, Bahnche finds herself a bit saddened at the prospect of not seeing Haurchefant until business brings her back to Camp Dragonhead.

                 Finding the _Enterprise_ required a great deal of piercing the icy walls of apprehensive Ishgardians and walking through great mounds of snow. However, our efforts finally bore fruit as we found the airship in the long-ravaged Stone Vigil.

                 Upon the conclusion of our search was our beginning of entering Garuda’s domain to slay her. Alphinaud had scheduled us to leave the following afternoon to begin this mission. As we packed our things from the guest quarters, Haurchefant approached me, looking a little shy and hesitant.

                 I looked up at him, craning my neck a little, to meet his eyes. “Ser Haurchefant? What brings you here? Are you here to send us off, perhaps? You have been a rather exquisite host.” I smiled at him. I had gotten more comfortable around him, letting my words fall a little more gracefully as I said them out loud to him.

                 “We shall do that with a feast tonight, my friend,” was his prompt reply as he smiled back at me. Yet, in his eyes, I could tell there some sort of newfound anxiety swirling in them.

                 “Is aught amiss?”

                 “Naught. I am here, though, on a personal business concerning you,” he cleared his throat. My ears perked up at his last words. “If you do not mind, before the feast tonight, I would like to invite you to see a beautiful view of Ishgard. The immense beauty of such a view will only be intensified by the gentle rays of the sunset, if I do say so myself!”

                 I thought about the invitation for a few seconds before speaking up, “I’ll take this invitation. Times have been rather busy ever since my party and I arrived here that it would be too bad if I were to miss at least one good sight. In about how much time shall we meet to walk wherever this location is?”

                 “In about two hours’ due time would be perfect! I shall see you at the northern exit of the camp then, my friend. Now, I must go, for I have matters concerning the feast to attend to!” with this, he quickly skipped to the exit of my room.

                 Shyness had been an unobserved trait within Haurchefant, especially when he had such ease in teasing Alphinaud and me. I thought back to the conversation we had the other day about our parents and the image of bravery, and those thoughts about the nature of his fondness for me resurfaced. I shook my head at them.

                 If his fondness was rooted in anything besides admiration, it would not last long. We would not see again for a long time after I leave for Garuda’s defeat. Yet, at the thought of this, my chest ached a little.

                 I won’t be seeing a dear friend for a long time. Eorzea, as a whole, always seemed to have a handful of problems that requires the utmost attention of the Scions and me. I would have little time, if I have any, to visit him all the way out in the snowy central highlands. I sighed at this thought and returned to packing my belongings, refusing my mind the opportunity drift away farther from the upcoming events of the day.

...

                 We walked silently by each other in the snow. Small snowflakes drifted downwards onto the covered ground as I walked besides him, head drooping down. I wrapped myself in a huge fur coat and put up the hood, obscuring my vision of him from the side. He wore his regular knight armor, telling me that it had always been enough in the biting cold of Coerthas.

                 The silence did not feel suffocating, as if there were words needed to be said before time would sweep away the chance to say them forever. We seemed to have found no compulsory need to begin a conversation that may be truly trivial at its core. Upon these thoughts, I realized the true weight of words and meaningful conversation. I felt that with him, I wasted no words and no sentiments; they were released into the world for someone to catch them in their ears, mind, and heart.

                 Such a thing was rare in a realm so busy in rebuilding itself. It happened too often that people do release their words and sentiments into the world only for no one to be there to catch them. I glanced at him as I continued to breathe out small white clouds. I gave him a hidden smile and let myself admit that I would miss him, even if only a little.

                 Finally, after traveling down a mostly straight path north from the camp, we took a turn to the west. Our destination seemed to be close to the abandoned vigil that Svara, a great dragon, had been rumored to frequent. The only light that shone on our path was that of the setting sun. Bits of it escaped through the gray clouds of snow, making small spots of the snow glow a warm orange that was pleasing to the eye.

                 After a few more minutes of walking, we arrived at a great cliff that overlooked the entirety of Ishgard. From where we stood, I could see the tall towers of the Holy See’s cathedral and the scattering lights of a city ready for the snowy night. I looked up at him and took notice of the awe in his face as he observed the very same features of the city before us.

                 “Did you grow up in Ishgard?” I asked him softly.

                 He took a few seconds to recover from his daze. The sun had set really low now, plunging the scenery around us in a gray gloom. He looked at me and nodded. “I remember when I was a young boy and my caretakers would often tell us we should not be out so late in the night. My brothers and I fussed around quite a bit when we were youngsters.”

                 “Did you ever listen to the caretakers?” I asked in good humor.

                 “Rarely,” he chuckled a little. I gave him an amused shrug. I would not have expected anything else from his mischievous character.

                 “What was it like, growing up in Ishgard? I cannot imagine it would always be filled with peace with the constant conflict with the Dravanian horde, but what else is there besides that?”

                 “There are a great many things besides fighting with the horde to be found in the snowy city of Ishgard. When I was a boy, my brothers and I oft fooled around the street of merchants pretending to swordfight. Some shopkeepers were amused by our antics, others annoyed. Of course, we paid the latter little time of our day as we enjoyed ourselves.

                 “Besides playing knights as young boys, we would have our snowball fights. If we grew tired of the outside world, we herded ourselves into our manor to some delicious warm soup cooked by the family cooks. The city is not exactly the best for all adventurous boys, but for me, it was more than enough.”

                 As he spoke about his childhood, he held a warm smile on his face which gave me no choice but to smile myself. Warm memories that would give nostalgia a gentle embrace on the mind, it was a blessing that I often lacked.

                 “When it came to bedtime, my father often told us a great deal of stories. Gloried stories of knights saving the city from the horde, or simple ones that would teach a meaningful lesson. Either way, I would always listen with such eagerness as he would later recount to me. It is no wonder why I had become a skilled storyteller myself!”

                 I chuckled a little at his self-aimed compliment. “I cannot deny that that is true, Ser Haurchefant.”

                 “Bahnche, my dear,” he turned towards me, “It is perfectly fine to simply call me by Haurchefant. The cold has no worries about formalities, unless it is the icy exteriors of Ishgardians who would rather deflect the presence of a foreigner than bask in its new light!”

                 “My, my, you honestly do not sound like an Ishgardian sometimes, I would imagine other Ishgardians would say,” was my only reply, shrugging a little as my small smile expressed my amusement at his joke.

                 “Since it has been established already that I am a wonderful storyteller, how about I treat you to a fairytale my father once told me?” he turned his direction towards the outline of Ishgard.

                 “Sure. I see no reason as to why I should refuse a small offer. I hope to see that your skills shall shine though as you convey your words,” I teased him a little. I had faith that his energetic gestures shall find their way into the story even if there was little room for them.

                 He nodded and sat down in the snow. I joined him, sitting on my legs. “A small boy grew up in a mostly secluded village. He lived a mostly simple life, yet he had the qualities of a wise leader. So it was no surprise to anyone that he would eventually become the village chief! Alas, the boy, now a man, found that his life was rather hollow.

                 “Yes, life in the village was rather simple. Yet, beyond the village’s boundaries was a world yet explored by his alert eyes, yet stepped on by his firm footsteps,” he briefly paused, looking at me and seemed to eye out my features in the darkness. He cleared his throat and continued, “Unexpectedly, adventure would come to him right at his doorstep! A mysterious visitor arrived at the village one day, looking for him specifically.

                 “It was a rather odd, for the man had never much interacted with visitors before. There hadn’t been any ever since he was born! This foreigner’s dress concealed all their features; the hem of their skirt dragged onto the ground every time they took a step, and their face was shrouded with a violet veil. Their arms were wrapped tightly with long sleeves, and their hands wore a dainty pair of white silk gloves. All that could be observed by the man was their voice.”

                 I continued to listen intently, looking at his face and trying to see if, somehow, his blue eyes would glow in the dark. They did not and I found myself a bit disappointed at that fact; it would be rather nice to see his eyes gleam with energy right now. Despite not seeing that shine, I observed him as he signaled parts of his body which corresponded to that of those concealed by the visitor’s costume.

                 He leaned a little forward in my direction and I suddenly felt his gaze pierce my direction. He looked at me in the eye and suddenly took both of my hands in his. I tilted my head at him to signal my confusion and I blushed a little.

                 “Upon meeting face to face, as close as he can get of course,” he chuckled, squeezing my hands a little at this, “this stranger suddenly took both of his hands in theirs and gave words of warning: ‘a plague shall hit this village in the near future.’”

                 I bolted my head down to look at the snow, still lost as to why he continued to hold my hands when such an illustration had served its time for his story. He did not let go and I was not sure if I should let go first. His palms, much bigger than mine, felt warm even through the leather of his combat gloves.

                 “The man looked up, alarmed at the sudden gesture. After a few seconds, he asked the stranger, ‘Why should I believe you? I only met you today and you do not even show me your face!’ It was at this that the visitor let go of his hands and whipped out a small book and opened it.”

                 He let go of my hands, letting his drop to his lap.

                 “The visitor began to chant mysterious phrases, throwing the poor man into further confusion! He had no idea what magic beheld his eyes at that very moment and his chest swelled with terrified anticipation. Yet, when the stranger finished their chanting, glitters of light exploded forth from their book and shrouded the village with shimmering warmth. Some specks of it landed on the man’s skin, and he felt their gentle embrace and suddenly, he thought, that he may have found the solution towards filling the hollowness in his simple life.

                 “Adventure was what he craved for, and although the visitor may have visited just for the day to protect his village for the supposed upcoming plague, he jumped at this opportunity. ‘What did you just do?’ he quickly asked after the stranger put away their book.

                 “’I merely blessed this area so that the plague may be warded away. Upon my premonitions, I traveled here to prevent misfortune from happening. It is what I had been doing for many years now, and by the will of the gods, I hope to continue it for more.’

                 “’Pray tell me, how did you come by such magic? I had never seen anything like it before!’ the man breathlessly replied. He stared at the shrouded stranger with such burning curiosity that it might have set their veil on fire!” he laughed and I gave a small chuckle besides his booming laughter.

                 “So what happens next?” I urged him to go on.

                 “’I suppose I have time in the world to tell you,’ the visitor coolly replied. They shrugged, ‘It seems I’ll be here for quite a bit of time actually. I am your village’s guest for now until I know for sure that the plague is driven away by my blessings.’ And so, the young man welcomed this mysterious figure into his house and attended to their every need. A hospitable host he was, so much that he can rival me in my friendliness towards you and your company!

                 “What eventually would happen, though, is that he would grow extremely fond of this visitor. The young man would eye them with such desire for more talk of the outside world and for more personal matters, such as their name and where they were born. Soon, the man’s warm reception of the stranger was met with an equally friendly force. It oft happened that they stayed up late into the night discussing a great many topics. It had become obvious to both and to other villagers that they had grown close to each other.

                 “When the man realized his extreme fondness one day, he proposed to this stranger that they should stay with him together, for even though life was simple in the village, being with them was like an adventure. The day came, however, when the plague was foretold to hit the village. Fortunately, it was warded away with ease thanks to the stranger’s blessing. Before the stranger, now however, was the dilemma of staying with the man and living in simplicity or following their premonitions until the end of their time.”

                 “And so… what did the stranger decide?” I asked softly, now leaning towards him to hear his voice better. I still stared at the snow, my two braids drooping forwards with me, yet I put forth all my attention towards his story. I looked up at him and met his eyes. For a brief second, I thought I saw him flinch a little as my eyes met his. Was he surprised about something?

                 “After much deliberation, the stranger decided that they would settle down with the man in his simple village. And so, the stranger soon became a friend of the entire village. Although they may have decided to stay in one place now, it seems that their fortunetelling powers had spread to other parts of the land and had enticed adventurers to seek out the violet veil to guide them to places where misfortune had to be prevented.

                 “And so, the village turned into a bustling center for adventurers. At its head was the man, now an old sage, with the mysterious visitor, who still beheld their veil but their fortunes was still unquestioned. The man found that with this lifelong companionship that the hollowness in his life had faded away.”

                 He stood up and peered at the dark skies above us. I stood up myself, slowly elevating myself as to make sure I do not lose my balance on my numbed legs.

                 “I believe it is time we head back, my friend,” he called to me. “By the way, can I ask you a question for my own sake?” he adopted a peculiar tone. One I had not heard from him before.

                 I looked up at him but I could barely make out his face now. It had gotten dark. “Go ahead.”

                 “Do you ever put your hair down? I would think that you would look rather pretty with it down,” his voice was a mix of inquisitiveness as well as his signature teasing. I blushed at his last comment.

                 I shook my head, “Only when I go to sleep. But when I go outside… Never really…” my voice trailed off as I stared at my feet to recover from the brief moment of embarrassment.

                 “I suggest you do it at least once, my dear friend. Let us head back now,” he began the trek back to the camp.

                 As I followed his back for the path, I let my mind wander to the fairytale he told me. In all honesty, it was not the best fairytale I had heard before, yet I enjoyed his retelling of it. As to why, I suppose it was because _he_ was the one who told me the story. If Alphinaud had told me the same story, I may have no hesitation in informing him that it was a rather lackluster story. I stared at the back before me, moving in such a comfortable beat for someone who has trekked for miles in the snow.

                 I began to wonder if he, at times, felt his life lacked adventure since he seemed to be perpetually stranded in Camp Dragonhead in the middle of the unforgiving Coerthas highlands. I sighed a little at the thought of his flame being forced into a small cell; it was something, I thought, that he did not deserve.

                 I wondered, then, if he had ever dreamed of traveling beyond the snow. Perhaps he has. Yet, even though his life may seem bland to his standards, he seems to not hold contempt for it at all. If anything, he likes where he is right now, even if all the circumstances are not the best. As I came to this conclusion, his last comment towards me popped up in my head.

                 Perhaps I should let my hair down for once when I am out killing a primal. It was the best favor I could do for him if I would not see him in a long time when I leave for Garuda.

            Perhaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes the first half of the story. I will be posting up the next half as soon as I finish it, or if Halone may have mercy, chapter by chapter if I feel confident enough. I promise there will be more fluff considering... she'll miss him. Like damn, I missed him and I was pretty happy when I got to interact with him in the later story quests.


	5. A Small Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You, yourself, are brave. Yet even brave people have moments like this and must be protected. Worry not too much, my dear, for I am here to do that for you.”
> 
> For two people who have little time in the world to look after themselves, they find a rare opportunity to talk over hot chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter marks the beginning of the second half of this story.

                       Concerns about the Scions’ neutrality brought us to the desolated area of Mor Dhona. For the most part, it had been largely uncharted and its exploration was left to those brave, and sometimes intellectually-driven, enough to set foot in the wastelands. At the small settlement of Revenant’s Toll, the Scions and I sought to establish a new headquarters from which we can help the rest of the realm.

                       Good news pervaded throughout the lands after the defeat of Gaius van Baelsar and his terrifying Ultima Weapon, and such a feat only rushed in more demands for the Scions’ assistance in almost every little thing in the realm. Merchants from large companies began to harass poor Tataru, our secretary, in an attempt to hire our services for a pretty coin.

                       Despite being thrown into a raging sea of monetary temptation and harassment, Minfilia stood firm with her ideals and the very core objective of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn: the protection of the realm’s and all of its inhabitants’ futures.

                       Within the chaos brought about by the great move, a brief moment of respite was a scarce blessing. Yet I had the luck to receive it today.

                       “Take a break, Bahnche. You have done all for us for now and the Doman refugees in assisting with the move-in into the new headquarters,” Minfilia smiled at me. “The news Lady Yugiri had for you… must still linger in your mind. I can assure you that everything will be fine even when you are not here.”

                       I nodded to her, “Thank you Minfilia. Well… If things do come up and you end up needing me, you can always call me by linkshell. Pray, stay safe, you and the others.”

                       She quickly walked over to me and embraced me. I felt a comforting warmth in my chest she squeezed me a little and I could not help but smile, even if it was a sad one.

                       “You have always been an admirable friend, Bahnche. I hope that the Twelve shall bless you with only fortune on this day of respite,” she continued to beam at me after she let go of me.

                       “Thank you again,” I softly replied before leaving the solar.

                       On the way out of the Rising Stones, I bid everyone else goodbye and told them that I would not venture too far. There had been an old place I have been wanting to visit for awhile now and a change of scenery may help me a little. As I rode my chocobo out of town at a leisurely place, I thought back to mission where I had to destroy the Ultima Weapon. For many times now had the fingers of death lightly brushed at my cheeks, and I sighed to myself knowing that there will only be more moments such as that in the future.

                       I then remembered how Minfilia, the leaders of the Eorzean Alliance, Alphinaud, and Cid were so worried about my safety upon the Ultima Weapon’s destruction. Alphinaud, himself, relayed to me his feelings of intense anxiety at witnessing the destruction of a good portion of the Garlean base and the subsequent explosions throughout the entire structure. In fact, he scolded me for not immediately revealing myself to be safe and sound, though he admitted that me jumping from one last explosion on Maggie was a sight to behold.

                       I shook my head at this thought and chuckled a little. Surely, if one other person knew of the grim circumstances which I almost escaped from, he would have fret as much as Alphinaud had. Or more, perhaps. I looked straight ahead on the path before me, eying the outline of the road which had been obscured by snow. The sky was without clouds, sporting a gentle baby blue that colored the cold Coerthas highlands with a gentle light.

                       It was such a serene scene compared to the bustling motions of the past week. My shoulders dropped down slightly as I looked towards the towers of Camp Dragonhead, letting myself relax for the first time in a long while. It seemed there was little to no rest at all for the Warrior of Light. After all, their own burden and the realm’s burden seemed to forever remain weighing on their shoulders.

                       In a few minutes, I arrived at the front doors of Haurchefant’s headquarters.

                       I placed both of my palms on the great wooden doors and pushed both of them open, the creaking sound of their hinges filling the air. I stood at the entrance and looked over to his desk, only to find his head hanging over a piece of paper with a writing feather in one hand. The place was empty except for him, and I guessed that it was because his knights were all on patrol.

                       I took a few steps forward, hoping that their sounds would catch his attention. Fortunately, it did as his head bolted up from the paperwork and he examined me. His face was blank at first, unmoved by my sudden visit as if we had never met at all, but his expression quickly transformed into a pleasant smile.

                       “That cannot be you, my dear friend! For what have I done to deserve to be visited by a mighty celebrity?” he quickly stood up and walked towards me.

                       “Haurchefant, did you forget my name?” I jokingly asked, trying to hold back a chuckle.

                       “Ah, maybe a little! Your reputation has certainly continued to grow, for its light obscures your very name at this second!” he began to pretend as if he was trying his best to recall this bit of information, furrowing his brows and looking at the ceiling.

                       “Now, now, you surely haven’t forgotten? This is the first time we have met in a long while and the first thing you do is tease me,” I frowned a little at him.

                       “Always the one who cannot take a joke, my dear Bahnche. Pray tell me, what brings you all the way out here? Are you here to find another missing airship, or perhaps, you are here to help us Ishgardians relieve some of the aches we have from the dragons? A hero of the realm never seems to rest.”

                       “Neither,” I seriously responded, shaking my head, “I am here to see how you have been doing. It had been so long ever since I left Camp Dragonhead.”

                       He jumped back a little where he was, genuinely surprised at my reply. “Although I am born under one of the four noble houses of Ishgard, my reputation is only a small fraction compared to yours, my friend!”

                       “You are my friend,” I quickly replied. “The adventures I have had so far have only made me realize more the importance of companions, even when they do not always fight by your side in battle. I do admit, though, I do not make a great number of friends,” I sighed at this, “But I digress.”

                       “Surely, with your generous attitude and unrivaled bravery, you have created more admirers than reliable companions,” he shrugged at me, “But, I suppose you did not come here to talk about such serious life matters with me, so I shall end that sort of conversation there. You are always welcome here, whether you are here only to see me or to finally begin breaking the ice on the Ishgardian wall,” he winked at me.

                       I could only sigh in response. Even though I had become more comfortable around him, I supposed I still could not always match his energy.

                       “Take a seat and we shall talk of more entertaining matters!” he gestured towards one of the wooden chairs in front of his desk. “Wait here for a bit, for I shall prepare some hot chocolate for the both of us. It is a warm day today, yet a mug of the sweet liquid would not hurt a bit. It looks like you are in great need for a sweet taste right now as well.”

                       I looked up at him, “What do you mean by that?”

                       A sly smile made its way onto his face, “You look a bit sad. My mother always insisted that the best way to relieve sadness is through something sweet.”

                       He turned around so that his back faced me and headed out the doorway to go to the kitchen. I watched him until he disappeared from my view, propping my elbow onto his desk and placing my chin on my palm. “I’m guessing hot chocolate is his favorite beverage… Maybe his mother liked it too?” I thought out loud, twirling one of my braids around a finger.

                       He returned in a few minutes, holding a steaming mug of hot chocolate in each hand. He set my mug in front of me and I stared at it blankly while he sat down opposite of me.

                       “What bothers your mind so, my dear friend?” he asked after taking his first sip.

                       I curled my fingers around my mug, letting the heat wash over them as I looked up to look at him. “It seems that I have the worst luck today. You and the Scions can definitely tell that something is wrong with me.”

                       “Perhaps you should drink a little first to warm yourself up. However, do not feel pressured to tell me if you did not wish to do so in the first place. If privacy shall remain, it shall,” he looked at me worriedly, sliding his mug to the side. He placed one arm on the armrest of his chair and begun to lean on it.

                       I put the mug to my lips and slowly drank a bit of the hot chocolate, being cautious about its temperature as to not burn my tongue. I set it down in front of me again. “I had been helping during the past week with moving the Scions’ headquarters from western Thanalan to Revenant’s Toll in Mor Dhona.”

                       “Ah, I have heard of that from some adventurers who have passed by here on the way there. Such a move had caused a commotion, I would assume, if it would cause so many foreigners to go through the camp the past few days.”

                       “I suppose it would. We have been bothered nonstop by so many different groups. It is exhausting just thinking of the numbers of requests we receive every day, and I pray to the Twelve that Tataru may find peace soon.”

                       “I have also heard another set of rumors, one which I must seek confirmation for,” he reached for a piece of paper with writing on it, looked at it for a few seconds, and continued, “My ears have caught word that the Scions have helped a group of refugees hailing from Doma.”

                       I nodded and looked down at my mug, watching the hot chocolate stay still.

                       “I had thought that such news would have ignited a fire in your heart, my dear friend. Reunion with those who let themselves be left behind so that you had a chance at a shining future, and for them to hear tales of your recent braveries…” he stopped himself.

                       “You are not exactly wrong in that inference,” I coolly began, not taking my eyes off my drink and tightening my grip around my mug a little. “Yet, ill tidings revealed themselves.”

                       He stayed silent for quite some time and only looked at me. He reached out one of his hands, lacking his leather combat gloves, and placed them gently on top of one of mine. At this gesture, I had to look up to meet his gaze.

                       “My prayers were for naught, then?”

                       I shook my head as memories of that conversation long ago popped up in my head. He had prayed to Halone that news of my adventures would reach my parents’ ears and that we would reunite sometime in the future. I felt my eyes burn at these thoughts and closed them, containing myself and the surge of emotions which now overwhelmed me. I felt the pressure of his second hand on mine.

                       “I am here, Bahnche. For me, when I had received the bad news of my mother’s passing, I cried myself. Yet, my father told me those same words: ‘I am here.’ It is not to dismiss the pain of one’s loss. No… it is to lessen it.”

                       With teary eyes, I looked up at him as he told me those words.

                       “Your parents, from what you have briefly told me, were brave people. They had been brave in sending their daughter to a faraway land so that she can do so much for the world around her. They shall watch over you now, my dear friend. It continues to be a fact, even now, that you are never alone.”

                       I choked on a small sob. I could not part my lips to say something to him, not even a word of thanks. Not now, at least, when my chest is racked with heartache. My lips shook as I finally released some of my tears. I cried silently as he patted my hands to comfort me.

                       “You, yourself, are brave. Yet even brave people have moments like this and must be protected. Worry not too much, my dear, for I am here to do that for you,” he smiled at me, even though his eyes did not convey a sense of happiness. They did not convey a sense of pity either. Comfort radiated from them.

                       As I sat there, being comforted by Haurchefant amidst my silent crying, I realized that this was all we could do at the moment. My heart ached at the thought that I would only have this day of respite and his time may even be shorter since his knights could return for reports soon. We were both people with great responsibilities, people who had to look after others and take care of matters larger than us. He surely did not expect me to pay a visit, and of all things, to begin crying and mourning for my loss.

                       Yet, I had no doubt that he did not mind at all to help me while I cried. He did not mind at all to comfort me. This sort of attention was what I had needed for awhile, and one I would rarely get because most of my other companions were busy themselves too.

                       “My dear,” his voice softly called to me, “this storm shall pass. Do not worry so much right now as to how life gives us little time to grieve when we have other matters to pay attention to. Let yourself grieve, my dear,” he told me softly. It was as if he had read my mind.

                       After I finished crying and drank all of my hot chocolate, I refused his offer for a second mug. I felt as if some weight had been lifted off my shoulders and I could smile with more ease now. However, I knew I would only be able to give half-smiles for the time being.

                       It was late in the afternoon when he would send me off back to the Rising Stones. I waited at the aetheryte, feeling my chest slowly rise and fall with my breathing. He went to fetch something for me from his desk.

                       Breathlessly, he ran up to me. “My apologies to keep you waiting for so long! Place your hand out for a bit…”

                       “You were only gone for a minute… Worry not about that,” I replied, blinking at him a few times before placing my hand out with my palm up.

                       “A gift, from me to you. Until we meet again, you should wear it for good fortune. I hope to see you in one piece once again!” he placed something in my hand and closed it for me.

                       “Of course. I shall visit when I have the time again,” I gave him a half-smile, holding tightly onto the small gift.

                       “Hopefully, then, that sadness will not be so prevalent in your eyes then. Yet, none can argue that your smile loses beauty because of it.”

                       I blushed at this comment. “I suppose,” was all I could reply.

                       “Until next time.”

                       “Until next time,” I echoed.

                       Upon these words, I focused my attention on the aetheryte and teleported to the busy center of Revenant’s Toll. Once I had regained my sense of reality, I looked at Haurchefant’s gift in my hand. It felt a bit heavy and it was wrapped carefully in special white paper. I unwrapped it carefully.

                       It was a small brooch that featured the Fortemps crest. Beautiful etchings of pink peonies surrounded it. It was rather ornate and beautiful, and I felt that to wear it for everyday use may ruin it. I rewrapped it as neatly as possible and put away safely in my bag, hoping to find an outfit which I can match it with so that I can wear it if I was only running errands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many ways can you subtly confess your raging crush for the Warrior of Light? Mayhaps Haurchefant will only know that number. I also think that it's like wired in me to write some angst even when I don't think about it. I tried so hard not to make this too angsty. /crying emoji/


	6. Through Nymeia's Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life may just be a myriad of threads of fortune and of misfortune intertwining with each other. Although Nymeia may have written tragedies for some of Bahnche's destiny, it is very much possible that she has also given her blessings to hold fast to.

                       Like a clap of thunder, tragedy befell the Scions and me that I only had time to think about it when Alphinaud and I were riding away in the desert’s dust in a merchant’s carriage. We hid ourselves to save ourselves from the grips of the traitorous Crystal Braves and the Brass Blades. The feast, which was supposed to be for mostly celebratory purposes, had turned out to be loss after loss.

                       Cid helped us escape to Coerthas on the _Enterprise_. When Alphinaud and I suddenly barged into his headquarters, he stood up from his desk and rushed over to us. “By the Twelve… both of you look rather terrible, with as least offense as I can say it. You two look as if you had just fought a battle and completely lost it…”

                       I stared at him with a haggard expression, my eyes feeling drowsy from exhaustion. Alphinaud did not look up at all, sulkily looking down at the floor. The mutiny had hit him very hard. He was hurt. So was I. “I shall tell you later,” I managed to say, “But please, promise me one thing, Haurchefant. Can you help hide us here for the time being?”

                       “Hide…? From whom?”

                       “There are people who are accusing us of a crime we had never committed. We cannot go back to Mor Dhona nor Ul’dah. I doubt the other two states are safe at this rate as well. They are out for our blood, practically,” I pleaded. I placed a hand on his and looked him in the eyes. “Please, Haurchefant…”

                       “O-Of course… please, settle down for now. Rest a little, both of you. Then, you may tell me of what events had befallen you now…” he quickly turned to one of his knights and had him prepare our rooms for us.

…

                       I felt a brief moment of relief and happiness when I learned of the news that Tataru had been rescued by Yugiri. It was not long until both of them reunited with us at Camp Dragonhead. Yet, the hollowness left behind by the disappearance of the other Scions still left me sighing and aching. Where could they have gone?

                       It had been a few days since Alphinaud, Tataru, and I made ourselves a little home at Camp Dragonhead. Alphinaud rarely went out of his room, and Tataru had tried so many times to let herself in so she could check on him and his condition. When he joined us for meals, his sunken face and his eyes which were filled with so much sadness and some resentment made my chest feel heavy. He rarely talked. I had attempted myself to knock on his door to provide words of comfort, but he would not even let me in.

                       I let thoughts roll around carelessly in my head. The disappearance of the Scions, the death of the sultana, and the feeling when the world you had been helping seems to have completely transformed its face and stabbed you in the back.

                       “You had been staring a long while now at your hot chocolate, Bahnche,” Haurchefant’s voice pierced through my thoughts. I looked up at him, frowning.

                       “There are many things on your mind, I can tell that much. Your shoulders are tenser than usual and you are slouching when you sit. Your eyes say many feelings, no matter how hard you try to hide them, yet your lips never part to give voice to the rattling in your heart,” he leaned forwards in his seat, “Perhaps, I can help a little?”

                       “How so?” my voice was barely audible.

                       “Let us look at the stars tonight. Although the astrologians in the Observatorium are incessantly obsessed with looking at the Dravanian star… they made a small mention of how clear the skies will be today so that we would be able to see all the stars. Mayhaps, a beautiful view shall help clear your mind and give you respite. What do you say about it, my dear friend?”

                       I thought about it for awhile, letting myself imagine what the stars would look like on a clear night. It had been a long time since I gave myself time to look at the skies. “Sure. I will go look tonight, then, with you.”

                       “The night shall fall soon. Let us go after a second round of hot chocolate!” he gleefully replied. Even when times were tough, his kindness was shining. He had become someone I could rely on, and I had to thank him for that when I get the chance.

                       This time, I did not refuse the second mug of hot chocolate. After we finished, we climbed up one of the tall towers in the camp and sat at the very top, side by side. We talked of trivial things at first as we let our eyes wander from constellation to constellation. I began to point out the Bole, the Spire, and then the Ewer to Haurchefant, telling him of what I know about each one. My voice fell silent after I had finished talking about the last one.

                       “You know quite a lot, my friend,” Haurchefant remarked, “I saw these same constellations countless times before, but never had I the chance to learn about them.”

                       He looked down at me.

                       I briefly opened my lips as I met his gaze, then closed them again.

                       “Is aught amiss?”

                       I turned towards the Ewer, “Nymeia… they say she watches over these stars. She weaves all sorts of fates,” I sighed, huddling closer to him, “So it would be natural for me to feel cheated by her, no? Most of my friends are gone and nowhere to be found… Nanamo is dead and I am blamed for it by those who betrayed Alphinaud. Gods… Tataru had always been fretting and now she is crying as well, and Alphinaud is on the verge of tears. Nymeia had dealt me a bad hand for certain.” I released a deep sigh after unraveling a knot of feelings that had been stuck in my chest ever since the feast. I brought my knees closer to my chest. I felt the strong urge to cry, the mounting pressure behind my eyes, yet there were no tears to be let out.

                       He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and gently placed his chin on top of my head. “You forgot to mention me, the one who is both blessed and cursed enough to see you tattered like this. For tonight, let us forget about matters concerning the Twelve and whatnot. Too oft it is easy to see how they cheat us mortal ones, evident from your recent experiences and how some overzealous inquisitors persecute the innocent shouting Halone’s name.”

                       “Along with Tataru and Alphinaud, at least you remain here. We would have no idea of where to go if you were not here, waiting so patiently for us and always giving us any aid once we did arrive. An unexpected warm heart lies at the center of these barren cold highlands.”

                       He squeezed me a little, pulling me close to his chest for an embrace. “Although this world may be cursed with all sorts of problems, all of us have found some reason to continue living. For some, such as me, it is certain people. I had always looked up to you and your bright flame of hope, ever since I have met you.”

                       I looked up at him, “A lot of people have. It is almost natural now.”

                       “But you see, it is still a very much valid reason for me to continue moving forward. Your character has always given me the strength to preserve the world and to preserve myself. You are very important to me, my dear friend.” He was staring at the stars above us as he said these words. I saw small white clouds wander away from his lips every time he exhaled.

                       I felt warmth in my chest as I looked at him with his arm around me. Never have I gotten so close to another person in this way. I felt a small knot in my stomach at this thought. I turned my head towards the snow.

                       “Grant me a selfish favor,” I suddenly said, still staring at the snow.

                       He brushed some of my hair behind my right ear. “Pray tell me, what is that selfish favor, dear Warrior of Light?”

                       “Tell me more about the man and the stranger from your father’s fairytale. You mentioned that they were happy in their union, but what did they do? Did they… love each other, perhaps?”

                       I heard the sound of his voice humming, my head rising and falling gently with his breathing. “The man loved the stranger very much. They were no stranger anymore once both had confessed their fondness for each other. As I mentioned before, they talked quite a bit. They would talk underneath the shades of old trees, or underneath the stars’ gentle glow. They would talk when the sun was so high above the clouds, or when the moon hid itself in the night.

                       “At first, the stranger felt deep regrets at leaving their old way of life behind. In the end, though, they regretted nothing about joining the man in his village. Together, they were a happy couple.” Compared to when he originally told me this story, his voice was much softer, soothing my ears and heart. It was as if only he wanted me to hear this part of the fairytale. It was a secret, between the both of us.

                       “They lived quite happily… I am afraid I cannot tell you any more details, Bahnche. My father only told me that much.”

                       “That is quite fine. Perhaps you will find someone like that one day, right?”

                       “That is my hope, my dear. The prospects of being married to a noblewoman whose stay in the world only involved Ishgard seems rather boring for a lord like me, do you agree?”

                       I giggled a little. “Mayhaps. I think you deserve someone who has traveled more than you have.”

                       He gave a small sigh. “I agree with you on that. They can tell me their own stories, whether they have happy endings or not. For when it comes to love, you should be fully ready to accept a person as whom they truly are, and also as whom they can transform into. At this thought, do you not think that love is probably the most fearful quest to perform in this realm?” He chuckled a little.

                       “I suppose so,” I could only reply.

                       We shared a peaceful silence, his arm still wrapped around my shoulder. From where he protected me from the cold, I stared at the stars in awe. These stars never seemed to change even when the world underneath changed too often and too quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near.


	7. Please... Return Safely As Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the journey throughout the Dravanian lands that ended with Nidhogg's death, Bahnche and her companions pierce through the Holy See's lies to Ishgardians for over a millennium. In an effort to make rights with these lies and to ensure a bright future, Ser Aymeric of the Temple Knights seeks out his father. Ill tidings arrive a few days later, however, when Bahnche and the others learn about his capture.

                       Gray clouds rolled ominously in the sky, hanging over the street lamps lining paths in the city of Ishgard. I was about to enter the Fortemps manor with Haurchefant besides me when a Temple Knight rushed to us. “Lord Fortemps!” he cried out before letting himself catch his breath.

                       “What is it, my fellow soldier? What do you call me for? What has happened?” Haurchefant left my side to approach the Temple Knight, a worried expression already forming on his face.

                       “Aymeric… Ser Aymeric, Lord Haurchefant. They’ve imprisoned him… The archbishop has…” he turned his head towards me, holding a terrified visage, “Mistress Anton? Thank Halone! Lucia was just looking for you…”

                       There were hard footsteps echoing off the stone path as soon as the knight had finished his words. Behind him was Lucia, Ser Aymeric’s loyal companion, also looking out of breath.

                       “Lord Haurchefant… Mistress Anton, pray, meet with me now. We must rescue my captain!” she exclaimed, immediately taking both of our hands and practically dragging us to the door of the Fortemps Manor. “Do the others know yet? Knight, over here!” she called over her shoulder to the first messenger, “Please send word to Ser Alphinaud and Mistress Taru! Hilda should be with them as well, along with Estinien. Go, with haste now! They must know!”

                       As the manor doors opened and a shocked Count Edmont de Fortemps stared at the three of us, my chest began to feel the weight of my fears. The worst had happened to Ser Aymeric upon his leave to talk to his father, the archbishop, about casting off the Holy See’s shadow from the bright future made possible with Nidhogg’s death. As we entered the manor, I looked at Haurchefant, who returned a look of fear.

                       After everyone had been gathered, it was decided how the party should split up. Haurchefant, Lucia, and Estinien shall go seek out Aymeric and save him from his captors while I try to prevent the archbishop’s escape. We would execute this rescue mission at nightfall.

                       While everyone was going in and out of the Fortemps manner to send important messages or to do some last-minute checking on any needed task, I was walking fast down one of the hallways, with my combat robes and codex in my arms. As I turned a corner, I collided with someone, feeling myself fall backwards onto my back and closing my eyes in reflex.

                       When I opened my eyes, I found Haurchefant staring at me from where he stood. He blinked at me a few times, eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed, before offering a hand to help me up. “My dearest apologies, Bahnche. I should be more careful lest I might hurt the most important soldier we have…”

                       “It is partly my fault too now… I was not looking myself,” I replied, taking hold of his hand and pulling myself up. My belongings, save for my codex, were a short distance away from both of our feet and I kneeled to gather them again. He kneeled himself to help retrieve the codex for me. Suddenly, the brooch he gave me fell out of my robes and fell with a soft thud on the carpeted floor. As I reached for it, my hand bumped against his.

                       “Ah… my apologies… once again,” he stammered, quickly placing my codex in his hand near mine to hand it to me. “Here, yours.”

                       “Please do not apologize for helping me so much and so often,” I whispered to him, gently grabbing the brooch and pinning it somewhere on my robes. When I looked up, I saw that he was observing me pin the brooch.

                       “It is a beautiful brooch, is it not, my dear?” he suddenly asked. I nodded and smiled at him.

                       “I love the peonies. They make a quaint addition to the crest of your house,” I replied, sitting on my legs and smoothing out some of the wrinkles in my robes. I gave a sigh as I glazed my index finger over the brooch.

                       “Are you worried about Ser Aymeric?” he sat down in front of me, crossing his legs.

                       “That and ruining this brooch in battle, even though the latter is rather trivial now that I think about it. However, I thought that I should take it with me for this battle. An ominous weight is pressing upon my heart, and seeing this brooch makes it a bit more bearable, I admit…”

                       “Thank Halone that my gifts have always caused you some sort of comfort. You never seem to get enough, even with Nidhogg gone. Now, it is the Holy See who gives you anxiety and worries. It pains me and your friends so to see your face give such fearful expressions.”

                       “Are you not worried at all that you are going to go and fight against a faith that your forefathers had fought for so dearly?” I asked him, my voice soft and my eyes still on the brooch.

                       “Ser Aymeric is something much like I am. To leave him be in the midst of danger is a betrayal in itself. He is a dear friend to me when he does not wear his title.”

                       “You are reliable as ever,” I remarked, smiling a little. “No wonder why a lot of people are fond of you…” As I said these words, I felt a little tug in my heart. No wonder why I have grown fond of you, was what I could not manage to say.

                       “Pray, do not worry too much about me, my dear,” he put a hand on my shoulder, “I am indeed a bit afraid, but for my friends and home, I must go. Besides, it is not exactly the faith that my forefathers had fought so valiantly for that I am so willing to unravel now. No, it is the lies that have kept us Ishgardians in the dark. As for that faith my ancestors held so dearly, it is not necessarily the faith in the Holy See. No… it is the faith in ourselves and the people around us to do the good in the world.”

                       I removed my right hand, which was holding the brooch carefully, and placed it on his arm.

                       “As for my own faith, it lies with my father, my brothers, my friends, and you.”

                       “Me?” I looked up at him, my eyes a little wide.

                       “You,” his voice was firm yet gentle. “As hope incarnate, you had always brought light in. Even when the world only continues to give you darkness, you would renew your efforts to bring light to the world,” he paused for a bit, examining my face. From the way his lips parted a little, it seemed as if he wanted to say something extremely important before he shook his head. He turned his attention back to me, “Upon Halone’s will, I hope that no harm shall come your way on this mission. I shall be waiting for your safe return.”

                       I searched his face, trying to find clues as to what he wanted to say before stopping himself. I frowned, my chest aching a little. I had a hunch as to what he would say, yet I had no real reason to believe it right now. I had been imagining it. That was all.

                       “Are you that worried? You look as if you are about to go into battle to die. Surely, you shall put up a strong fight before your end is near, no?” his voice carried with it a small tinge of pain, yet he tried to mask it by joking a little.

                       “It is nothing…” I quickly replied, closing my eyes for a brief moment. “Besides, you talk as if I _will_ die. Of course I’ll return safely… to Ishgard, to my friends… to you.”

                       “And we shall celebrate then,” his lips curved into a smile, yet his eyes did not share the same sentiment. “In fact, upon your safe return, I want to tell you something I have been meaning to say to you and only you.”

                       “I will return safely then. I promise.”

                       “You mean it, in great earnest?”

                       “Of course, always in great earnest. Am I not the one who can barely survive your teasing?” I gave him a small giggle, and the look he gave me as he examined my face felt as if it would melt my heart with a mysterious warmth.

                       However, if I let myself admit, I knew that the warmth’s source was not mysterious at all. Maybe, after storming the Vault, that I will finally do something about what has bothered me for awhile now concerning Haurchefant.

                       We finally parted ways, going down opposite directions in the hallway, after saying goodbye to each other. We smiled when we said it. As I walked towards the manor’s exit, now clothed in my battle-ready gear, I clutched the brooch, hanging tightly on my waist near my codex.

                       I suddenly stopped myself when I took my first step out of the manor. I had not wished the same for him, for him to return safely. At this realization, I quickly walked back into the manor and luckily found him.

                       “Bahnche? I thought you were on your way already to the entrance of the Vault. Did something come up?”

                       “I almost forgot to tell you, Haurchefant,” I began, looking up at his confused face, “Please… return safely as well.”

                       His cheeks began to burn a bright red. I have never seen him react in such a way, yet it made my heart flutter a little.

                       “Of course, my dear friend. I shall. Now, off you go, my dear Warrior of Light. You must save a friend once again.”

                       With this, he walked me to the manor’s exit. He was smiling the entire time, looking as if his hopes were renewed, or at least, his worries had been abated, even if only a little.


	8. A Gaze Full of Love and Admiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major Spoilers for Heavensward content. If you have not done the Vault, I urge you to stop right now and do your storyline quests!!!
> 
> Darkness has many different forms besides evil and wrongdoing. Darkness is not only found in malice and ill will, as it can be found in great anguish and sorrow as well.

                       The long pathway laid itself out in our sight. At its end was an airship, mostly white decorated with some gold-colored metallic trimmings, and the flowing robes of the archbishop. In his hand he held onto a tall scepter.

                       The sound of Aymeric’s pleading voice, begging his father to join him in casting off the shadow of the Holy See’s millennium of lies, filled the empty air. He was limping, bleeding a little still, and he had trouble walking. Lucia was helping him as best as she could as he took steps forward, yelling at his father’s back.

                       “Please, Father! Do not do this. Do not add any more injustice to us, to the people Halone has always protected!”

                       His father remained silent, already finished with offering up his words of reproach and dislike to his bastard son. I felt my legs paralyze at his apathetic attitude, his unwillingness to even compromise a little bit with Aymeric. He merely stood there, not even looking back to meet his son face to face. I gulped.

                       “Bahnche…” I heard a familiar voice call out to me in a whisper. I turned to my right and met Haurchefant’s gaze.

                       “We shall go now,” he mouthed to me. I nodded. At this, we both broke off into a sprint towards the archbishop. We had to stop him and to make him own up to the wrongdoings of the Holy See. If we did not do it now, an opportunity such as this may never reveal itself again.

                       I was a bit ahead of Haurchefant, letting my robes fly in the wind that seemed to want to hold me back from my objective.

                       “Look out!” he yelled. A flash of light. The sound of something heavy and piercing hitting his shield. I stopped myself in my tracks and found that he was shielding me from a spear of light.

                       “Haurchefant!” I cried out without thinking. The spear. It looked too much for his shield.

                       The shield was not enough.

                       It found its mark in his abdomen, piercing through his shield. Blood spilled out of his mouth. I stood there, my eyes wide. My lips trembled along with my legs and hands, and I fell backwards. Specks of his blood, Haurchefant’s, found themselves on my white robes.

                       “Dear Gods no…” I whispered, fearing for the worst. Aymeric and the others were already on their way. Aymeric arrived first, cradling Haurchefant in his arms.

                       I shook my head. This can’t be happening. No. Please, do not let it happen.

                       Haurchefant’s eyes frantically searched for me, and I crawled forwards to him as fast I could. He reached out his hand, and I grabbed it with all my might. I felt warmth rolling down my cheeks.

                       “No… Haurchefant… no… no…” I began to choke on my sobs. I desperately looked up to Aymeric, Lucia, and then Estinien, only for them to look away from me, each face expressing anguish and regret. I looked back at Haurchefant. “Haurchefant…” I called out with a cracked voice.

                       “You… you are unharmed? F-forgive me… I could not bear the thought of… of…” I shook my head at him, my tears still streaming down my face. “Oh, do not look at me so…” he began to say. He was smiling, the curve being outlined by some of his blood. “A smile better suits a hero…”

                       I gasped for air and held back a sob. This can’t be happening. With all my effort, I plastered a smile on my face. I let it melt quickly into a genuine one, for him. He looked back at me for a few more seconds, with a gaze full of love and admiration. His eyes had lit up, and then he closed them.

                       He did not open them again. I began to scream his name, hoping that by some godforsaken miracle, he would open his eyes again and he would continue to give me those long gazes full of _love_. Of all the times I had to realize that he had fallen in love with me and had stayed in love with me… of all the times I had to realize I had done the same, no matter how slow I was…

                       My sobs shook my entire body. My voice became coarse.

                       “Haurchefant!!! Come back… come back!!!” I yelled, my lungs feeling painfully hot from all my screaming.

                       His hand lost its warmth. His eyes lost their light. His voice was gone. It will not come back. No. He won’t come back.

                       No one stopped me from crying my entire heart out. Not even the Twelve knew how long I was there, overcome by such intense sadness and regret, grasping so desperately on the limp hand of someone whom I had loved so very much.

                       I wish I had more time to realize, to make reason of it, and to tell him. I had been such a fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a fitting song for this chapter, titled "향" by Casker.  
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ObqCuTc_-e8  
> The lyrics are heartbreaking as well. Lyrics: https://www.dropbox.com/s/1ybqlhwucvu4ged/%ED%96%A5%20casker%20lyrics.docx?dl=0
> 
> Brb crying before I write the final chapter or two.


	9. Wait For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We had loved each other, that is for sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me awhile to write because I just made myself sad trying to finish this but I had to do it!!!

                       They say that when a person dreams plenty of dreams, they are sleeping well. I must not have, ever since that day, for when I managed to close my eyes, I only felt myself sank deeper into some mysterious void. When my heart ached remembering the last smile he gave me, it made a sound that seem to echo in a hollow cave where I was alone. I felt as if only I had known the true pain caused by Haurchefant’s death, yet I knew there were so many others mourning and grieving such as I have.

                       Yet the night before we were set to fly to Azys Lla to catch the archbishop, I had a dream.

                       It was a night at the cliff in Providence Point, overlooking all of Ishgard as the stars above glowed faintly. I stood there, in the blood-stained robes I wore that day, staring at his back. It was Haurchefant, silently looking at all of Ishgard, like he always had.

                       I gave a small gasp; I opened my mouth to call him over, reaching my arm out while doing so.

                       “Haurchefant?” my voice cracked a little. “Is that…?”

                       He turned around, a smile already present on his face. He looked perfectly fine, as if he had never been pierced by a spear of light. As if he had never died.

                       “Yes. Of course, dear Bahnche,” he slowly walked over to me and cupped my face with his bare hands.

                       I looked up at him, blinking through the tears forming in my eyes. I reached out to his face to run my fingers across his cheekbones, his nose, his lips, taking note of each texture and relishing in them before he spoke.

                       “You had been crying quite a lot, my dear. Before you begin doubting yourself whether I am the real Haurchefant or not, I shall tell you that dear Hydaelyn sent my spirit to comfort your aching heart lest you stay miserable forever.”

                       “Hydaelyn…? Hydaelyn… did this?” my lips began to shake. I began to sob, my cheeks twitching in his fingers. “I… haven’t heard her voice… in such a long time… oh my goodness… how…?”

                       “Why should she not for her beloved daughter? You look like you have not gotten enough sleep recently. My dear…” he looked at me, with sadness filling his eyes.

                       “I am sorry for leaving you so suddenly. I am sorry for not returning safely as you have wished.”

                       I shook my head, pulling my hands away from his face to grab onto his, to see if he felt as real as he looked. “Why are you… apologizing? You… you died because of me… you died before I could tell you… before I—“

                       “Shh, shh, my dear… To save you, my dear, I did it with all my heart. Alas, it did not end well, for you and me,” he began to wipe away my tears, the warm touch of his fingers contrasting heavily with the coldness on my cheeks.

                       “Haurchefant… I’m so sorry I couldn’t say t-this sooner… but I love you, Haurchefant,” I gasped for air, my lungs feeling suffocated as I tried to hold back my sobs, “I love you… I love you so much… Please don’t leave me…” I closed my eyes and buried myself into his hands, tears ceaselessly flowing out of my eyes.

                       “I love you as well, my dear Bahnche. It is also my fault for not saying it so sooner. If only I had known this was how it would end up, I would have said it before we went to rescue Aymeric,” he chuckled a little, lifting my chin up so I was looking up at him. I opened my eyes, my vision still blurred with tears.

                       He brought his face closer to mine and for a few seconds, his lips hovered mine. Finally, our lips touched. His warmth felt so real, perhaps it was, as if he had never died. When our lips finally parted, my breathing had relaxed a little and my sobs became scarce.

                       “You have many things left to do, my love. Surely you do not intend to sleep forever so you could be with me? As much as I wish for you stay with me, I cannot carry out such a selfish act. Do you remember the words I have said to you?”

                       “What words? You’ve said so many… You’ve…”

                       “I have faith in you, my dear. You are so brave much like my mother. You smile so rarely since the world had always given you loss, yet out of love for everyone, you have always kept going with the mission to bring peace and happiness to everyone else. That is why I had fallen in love you with you, Bahnche, because you have so much faith in yourself and in your friends to do good things in the world.

                       “I had stayed in love with you because of how beautiful your smile is, how it lights up the darkness that seems to surround my life and yours. I had stayed in love because of how you make me laugh and smile, how you would drop by when you had the time to say hello, how you would talk of trivial things as if they mattered just as much as the realms’ needs.”

                       As he listed each reason, I only found myself crying more with a warm ache in my chest. I held onto his hands, my face shaking under them from my sobbing.

                       “Do you remember the fairytale I told you, the one I said that my father told me once before?”

                       I could only nod. I closed my eyes and nodded again.

                       “Perhaps it would have been a blessing, such a blessing, if you had stayed like the stranger. Yet, I could not ask for such a selfish act. It may not have been what you wanted at the time, my love.”

                       I shook my head, knowing this was true, yet now, I wished I had. I wished I had stayed like the stranger. However, if I had, I would not have done the quests and tasks I’ve done today to preserve all of Eorzea. At such a bittersweet thought, I cried out, taking my hands off his to cover my face to silence myself.

                       “My love, do not cover your face so. It is too beautiful, even when you are crying… I would like to see it, one more time at least, before I go again…”

                       I slowly uncovered my face, looking up at him again. He took my hands in his and he gently guided them down to our waist level.

                       “Do you still have the brooch I gave you, by any chance? You wore it when you went to the Vault…”

                       I nodded, “Y-yes… I do… I… I look at it every night… and cry…”

                       “Shh,” he gently gave me a kiss on my forehead. “My father gave it to my mother, even though she was not the woman whom he married. Peonies symbolized good fortune… a happy marriage… all the things they both could not have. Yet, she loved him still, and he did the same. Before she died, she handed the brooch back to my father so that he could give it to me. Ever since, I have kept it as a memento of her, and when I gave it to you, I knew that you were the right person for it.”

                       “Goodness… Haurchefant…” I took a deep breath and let it out, trying to calm my sobbing down, “Thank you so much… I love you so much, and even though I did not realize this until you were… gone…” I shook my head, trying to stop my tears so I could clearly see his face, “Although you loved in secret… your love gave so much beauty that I had been blessed to see and feel…”

                       “I am glad that you at least saw and felt that,” he sighed at me, yet he smiled, taking one of his hands to wipe my tears again, “I am afraid, my love, that it is time for me to go soon.”

                       “Will… I see you again, Haurchefant?” I frowned, looking lost and hurt.

                       “I shall be waiting for you, here where I have ended up. You have a long way to go until then, my dear Bahnche. However, I will always be waiting for you, here. When the time arrives, I will call your name, and you will hear it. Then, we can embrace each other once again, just as we have at least once when we were underneath the stars.”

                       I gulped, coming to terms with this grim reality, but I nodded anyways. I smiled for him. He gave me one last kiss.

                       “Do you promise to wait for me?” I asked him, grabbing his hands again and squeezing them.

                       “I shall promise to wait for you, my dear,” he said, squeezing my hands back.

                       “Okay, then… I shall do what I have left to do in the world, and I shall meet you again,” somehow I had stopped myself from crying, even when I felt the mounting pressure behind my eyes to cry. Somehow, hearing him make that promise made facing the world when I wake a bit more bearable.

                       “We shall see each other again, then, my love. Goodbye, for now, my dear Bahnche. And remember, to have faith in yourself.”

                       His face began to fade away quickly. The snow began to turn black along with the stars. I opened my eyes to the first rays of the sun finding their way through the blinds. I blinked at them, lying in bed, my cheeks bearing dried tears.

                       I had things left to do, yes, and one of them included going to Azys Lla and catching the archbishop.

                       If it was my time to leave the world, I knew that Haurchefant will be waiting for me.

                       At least, before we meet again for eternity, that I had the chance to tell him that I love him, and that he, too, had the same chance.

                       I sluggishly got out of bed and brushed my hair. I did not braid them before I headed out to meet Alphinaud and the others at the airship.

…

                       “You two were rather close, were you not, Bahnche?” Alphinaud asked me as we flew through the skies. We had just passed Ok’ Zundu on our way to Azys Lla.

                       “We were,” I replied, smiling sadly at him. “We had loved each other, that is for sure.”

                       “My grandfather used to tell Alisaie and I that the job of loving another person is mayhaps the hardest thing to do in this realm, especially when you are faced with the loss of a loved one… Yet, I shall tell you this,” he cleared his throat, “The way that your love for Haurchefant brought a gleam to your eyes was something endearing to see, my friend. Although he is now gone, he still gives you reasons to believe in something in this world, does he not?”

                       I nodded. “My goodness, Alphinaud, is this your way of comforting me?”

                       “I suppose you can say that. You may be the Warrior of Light, but you are a precious friend first. The burden of love is mighty fearsome, yet like how you approach the slaying of primals, you have little fear.”

                       “I suppose,” I replied softly. I gave him a wider smile. Maybe there was a little less sadness in my eyes now after he said those words from his grandfather, and after Haurchefant visited me in that dream.

                       Maybe there was a little more happiness now. It would take awhile, yet even if the world cannot wait for me, I knew that Haurchefant would at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok time to write more fluffy fics so I don't make myself cry anymore rip

**Author's Note:**

> Pray to the Twelve that I actually complete this before I get swamped with stuff I need to do for university. I'll be trying to write a little every day at least. I'll be doing editing for all chapters as I continue to work on this.


End file.
